przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
TAGAP 3/Przedmioty
W trzeciej odsłonie gry obowiązuje ten sam podział przedmiotów, jak ten z drugiej części. Mówię o gadżetach, które wolno stosować w każdej chwili oraz o przedmiotach użytku natychmiastowego, które nie pozwalają na aktywację w każdej chwili. W przypadku niektórych przedmiotów z drugiej grupy o tym, kiedy ten przedmiot będzie dla nas dostępny, decyduje licznik fragów (w prawym górnym rogu HUD). Po kolei będziemy otrzymywać: Overdrive, Freeloader, Quad Damage i czerwoną pigułkę – kiedy zabierzemy to ostatnie, licznik wyzeruje się. Gadżety Granat thumb Granaty w trzeciej odsłonie TAGAP są mniej więcej tak samo skuteczne, co granaty z poprzednich odsłon. Maksymalnie możemy nosić 20 granatów, ale w porównaniu do TAGAP 2, który właśnie wprowadzał granaty ręczne, możemy je znajdować i łapać sporo częściej. Granaty te zadają 18 punktów obrażeń. Granat wstrząsowy thumb Rolą granatu wstrząsowego jest pozbywanie się niewygodnych jednostek mechanicznych. One przyjmą na siebie większe obrażenia od wybuchu, w porównaniu z istotami biologicznymi, i staną się na krótki czas nieaktywne. Przez dłuższy czas będą jedną z podstawowych broni przeciwko mechanicznemu bestiariuszowi, ale większość jednostek mechanicznych wkrótce będzie można efektownie niszczyć Exterminatorem działającym w trybie alternatywnym. Nano-osłona thumb Osłony wystrzeliwane przez karabiny plazmowe z dwóch pierwszych odsłon nie pojawiają się w TAGAP 3. Zastępuje je tym razem nano-osłona, o dosyć podobnym działaniu, co osłony ze wcześniejszych edycji. Zaletą gadżetu jest wreszcie niezależność od posiadanej amunicji, choć jak dobrze pamiętamy, osłony wystrzeliwane przez karabin plazmowy zużywały mało amunicji. Nano-osłony zawierają w sobie 22 punkty wytrzymałości. Dron defensywny thumb Drony defensywne pojawiają się też w TAGAP 3, ale w przeciwieństwie do drugiej odsłony figurują jako przedmiot, który można aktywować w każdej chwili. Ta zabawka występuje niestety najrzadziej ze wszystkich, a nawet duża skuteczność tej broni skłania nas do tego, by drony wypuszczać tylko w ostateczności. Drony posiadają karabin plazmowy, który zadaje 1-2 punktów obrażeń za wiązkę. Przedmioty użytku natychmiastowego Zielona pigułka thumb Bez tego przedmiotu mogłaby nawet nie powstać gra! Zielona pigułka (T.A.G.A.P.) wciąż nie zmienia swojej roli – regeneruje nam trochę punktów zdrowia i potrafi spaść do dołu, gdy my w krótkim czasie zabijemy dużą liczbę przeciwników. Warto wiedzieć, iż zielona pigułka pełni pośrednio funkcję gadżetu. Jeżeli mamy 5 zielonych pigułek w zapasie, regeneracja jest automatyczna, w przeciwnym razie musimy odrabiać uszczerbek na zdrowiu ręcznie, przyciskiem C''. Co ciekawe, zażywanie choćby 2 zielonych pigułek w krótkim czasie bądź też regenerowanie zdrowia w sytuacji, gdy my mamy prawie pełne zdrowie, spowalnia czas. Zielone pigułki da się też zbierać poza zabijaniem przeciwników, niektóre z pigułek są zamknięte np. w skrzynkach do niszczenia. Czerwona pigułka thumb ''TAGAP 3 oczywiście zawiera lokowanie czerwonej pigułki. Jej działanie nie zmienia się zbytnio, można nim zapewnić sobie dodatkową szansę na odrodzenie się, kiedy my stracimy wszystkie punkty życia. Niestety, jej rola w trójce jest sporo mniejsza – gra wprowadza bowiem limit noszonych czerwonych pigułek, który jest tym bardziej restrykcyjny, im wyższy poziom trudności obierzemy. Jeżeli przekroczyliśmy limit, ale wzięliśmy tą pigułkę, zdrowie jest regenerowane do pełnej wartości. Pigułka ta jest szalenie ważna w etapie Navy Aerospace (końcowa faza poziomu), bo wiadomo – na nas czekają 2 Mechapendroidy nas otaczające i z ogromnym prawdopodobieństwem zabiorą nam pełne HP w pierwszym podejściu. Czerwona pigułka spadnie na pewno, kiedy my zapełnimy wcześnie wspomniany licznik zabójstw. Overdrive Jeżeli wypełnimy 25% licznika zabójstw, z nieba spadnie hologram w postaci litery T. To Overdrive, który regeneruje w znacznym stopniu zdrowie i spowalnia czas. Warto dopuścić do jego użycia w chwili, gdy mamy mało punktów zdrowia lub/i mało zielonych bądź czerwonych pigułek. Ten power-up regeneruje około 50 punktów zdrowia. Freeloader Za połowę zapełnionego feralnego wskaźnika otrzymamy Freeloader. Istniał on już w TAGAP 2, ale jego rola nie zmieniła się zbytnio – protagonista pod wpływem tego gadżetu ma nieograniczoną amunicję na 16 sekund. To skłania nas tym samym do tego, by postawić na potężniejsze bronie, szczególnie Smartguna, MIRV albo też Exterminatora. QD 75% wypełnionego licznika prowokuje upadek hologramu zawierającego w sobie 4 strzałki. To oczywiście Quad Damage, który na 30 sekund zwiększa liczbę wystrzelonych pocisków czterokrotnie, ale przynajmniej nie wiąże się to ze zwiększeniem wymagań w postaci pochłanianej amunicji, też mnożonej przez 4. QD świetnie uzupełnia się z Pulsegunem, Smartgunem oraz MIRV. Kategoria:Solucja do gry TAGAP 3